Pirate Hunter or Pirate Heart?
by PurpleGothix18
Summary: Miss Fortune goes on a mission to eliminate Gangplank, but she falls in love with him, will MF ever find her old self back, or will she stay a puppet to gangplank FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

"We have called you here to discuss a important mission." The voice seemed to be coming from the black shadow in front of Miss Fortune, "What? I was in the middle of retrieving the sacred Deathfire Grasp!" she yelled furiously, "We need you to eliminate Gangplank, a big threat to our bounty hunting, he until now counters everyone he sees, and they either return injured or never return." The black figure saying with a calm yet urgent voice. Miss Fortune calmed down slowly, and muttered "He doesn't seem that important, you just sent the wrong bitches to do your work, but fine I'll kill him but the payment is gonna have to be good." "Excellent, I now relieve you from your previous Grade T Mission, and is now entitled to the riskiest mission in the Bounty Hunters. Sarah Fortune, we are depending on you." After the mysterious figure finished the sentence Miss Fortune was teleported to the Summoner's Rift Headquarters.

"I would like to request to be summoned for ADC bot lane please." Miss Fortune said to the guard of

the Fields of Justice, "For what reason?" Questioned the guard, "I have the orders from the master to eliminate Gangplank." Explained MF, "Wait, THE Gangplank?" The guard looking and sounding astonished, "B-b-b-but he's impossible to kill!" Miss Fortune smirked, she grabbed out her guns pointed it at the guard, "Are you saying he's more powerful than me? Huh? And also are you gonna let me go in? I didn't come here for gossip." "YES MADAM!" The guard said immediately, then rushed to the summoning chamber.

"This Gangplank guy is more powerful than me? How is that possible? I'm the unstoppable legendary bounty and pirate hunter, yet this guy is more popular than me?" Millions of questions went through MF's head, but she shook them out, she had no time for doubting herself, she had to finish this mission before anyone else got her Deathfire Grasp, or else her years of searching would be useless.

* * *

This story is a replacement for "Love Through A Video Game", please like, review, follow, and support me, a few shoutouts to long time supporters:

likeaPETTER: Hey, wanna like talk or skype sometime? You seem like a pretty good person... (hope your not a rapist XD, also not sure if you're a boy or girl XD I'm clueless)

YOUWILLNEVERGUESSWHOIAM: I guessed who you are, and I know you IRL... so yeah.. XD whatevs CONTINUE SUPPORTING MY GUURL. (Na-Lu 4 eva)

Beauty-half-betrayed: Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, BTW I don't mind if you criticize me, actually I would LUV it if you did that, so I know what to improve on..

**Other People: Y U NO FOLLOW?! If you don't have a account just make one, or log in through FB, and if you DO have one... again... Y U NO FOLLOW?! XD Not pressuring you guys but pls pls pls pls pls, follow... so I have MOAR motivation to do stories...**

**LUV YOU GUYS TILL I DIE, OR TILL I STOP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - What's Happening? Are those... hearts?

After waiting in the lounge for hours, Miss Fortune was summoned, the round has started. "Time to face your doom Gangplank."

She got a Doran's Blade, and headed to her lane, choosing 4 skills and 1 passive she wanted to use for this round and this round only, (Assume every champion has a lot of skills and passives, and they have to choose 4 main skills and passive to use for the round.) She decided on her passive to be Strut "Gangplank won't be able to resist this!" And she chose her ultimate to be Bullet Time "Try dodging that!" After a while, she saw that Riven was top, mid was Katarina, jungler was Amumu, and her support was Sona "Perfect, this'll be a piece of coin." (Coin = Cake)

When the minions have spawned and is in lane, she started CS-ing, and then she saw him, Gangplank, in skin and bone. "Wow, he's more handsome than the pirate hunter that I thought of at the- WAIT, DON'T. DON'T. DON'T. FALL. FOR. HIM." Miss Fortune was shocked about what she thought just a few seconds, she didn't even notice that the enemy Soraka poked her until she saw a small wound on her hand.

Poke, run, CS, poke, CS, poke, run, heal, attack. That went on for 5 minutes, then she saw that Gangplank was low on health, MF also was low on health but she didn't care, she wanted to get the mission over with, she initiated with her Impure shot, then her passive came out, hearts coming out of her boots, "Huh? Why is it hearts? Did it change? I thought it was coins? Whatever." her passive was making her run faster she chased up to GP, then out of nowhere, the enemy jungler came and knocked MF up, Gangplank shot a poison bullet, then MF fainted.

"What's happening? I... I lost? What's this feeling, I don't dare to shoot him, it's like... like..." Then it dawned on her, she was in love... in love with a rival.


	3. Not Sure

**_Hey~ I got a lot of reviews of this story being a bit too fast, but now after re-reading my story, it's not my best work, I want to give you guys my all, so I'm still keeping this story, but I may not be updating it._**


End file.
